Electrochemical systems that reduce carbon dioxide when energized provide an attractive power source option as they are able to not only offset emissions of carbon dioxide (the primary greenhouse gas), but also convert carbon dioxide into fuels and other useful products. However, this type of electrochemical cell poses major technological challenges, such as low catalytic activity, product selectivity, and stability of electrodes used in this type of system, among others. While almost all pure metals and their alloys have been investigated for use as electrocatalysts in carbon dioxide reduction, no electrode material presently exists that overcomes all of the above-mentioned challenges. As such, there is a need in the art for electrode materials that provide a high level of catalytic activity, product selectivity, and stability.